kiminoirumachifandomcom-20200215-history
Tasogare Kousaten
is the theme music of the Kimi No Iru Machi OVA. It was released on February 22, 2012, and was sold in 2 limited edition DVDs, while its single was released February 29, 2012. Tracks #Doki Doki Baby #Tasogare Kousaten #Doki Doki Baby (Instrumental) #Tasogare Kousaten (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Doki Doki Baby (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Tasogare Kousaten (Music Video) Doki Doki Baby Single V #Doki Doki Baby (Music Video) #Doki Doki Baby (Close Up Ver.) Lyrics |-|Romanji= Tasogare kousaten kakeyoru "Aitai" to omou sonna kimochi wa Sora wo oyoideru kumo mitai ni Butsukatte tokete kieta? Itsukara darou surechigatteru... Soredemo dokoka de Anata dake motomete... iru Aitakute... sora ni egaita Mirai he to tsuzuku negai... Kyou mo mata konna ni mo Mabushikute... itoshikute... Hidamari ni narande saiteru Himawari mitai ni Mitsumetetai kirakira My love Anata to mukiai ikiteku Sono naka de ibuku atarashii watashi Kaze mo machi mo zenbu... chigauku omoete Mainichi ga nanda ka KARAFURU Taai nai koto mo ureshii koto mo Nan demo kakusazu Ichiban ni tsutaete zutto... Aitakute... sora ni egaita Nukumori wa towa no hikari Donna ni hanaretete mo Kono mune wo terashiteru Meguri yuku kisetsu ga tokidoki Futari no jama shite mo Mitsumete itai kirakira My love Aitakute... sora ni egaita Mirai he to tsuzuku negai... Kyou mo mata konna ni mo Mabushikute... itoshikute... Aitakute... sora ni egaita Nukumori wa towa no hikari Donna ni hanaretete mo Kono mune wo terashiteru Hidamari ni narande saiteru Himawari mitai ni Mitsumetetai kirakira My love Itsumademo... |-|Kanji= 黄昏交差点 駆け寄る "会いたい"と思う そんな気持ちは 空を泳いでる 雲みたいに ぶつかって 溶けて 消えた? いつからだろう すれ違ってる... それでも どこかで あなただけ 求めて…いる 会いたくて... 青空に描いた 未来へと 続く 願い... 今日もまた こんなにも 眩しくて... 愛しくて... 陽だまりに並んで咲いてる 向日葵みたいに 見つめてたい キラキラMy Love あなたと 向き合い 生きてく その中で 息吹く 新しい私 風も街も全部... 違うく思えて 毎日が なんだか カラフル 他愛ない事も 嬉しい事も 何でも 隠さず 一番に 伝えて ずっと... 会いたくて... 星空に描いた ぬくもりは 永久の光 どんなに 離れてても この胸を 照らしてる めぐり行く 季節が 時々 二人の邪魔しても 見つめていたい キラキラMy Love 会いたくて... 青空に描いた 未来へと 続く 願い... 今日もまた こんなにも 眩しくて... 愛しくて... 会いたくて... 星空に描いた ぬくもりは 永久の光 どんなに 離れてても この胸を 照らしてる 陽だまりに並んで咲いてる 向日葵みたいに 見つめてたい キラキラMy Love いつまでも… |-|English= I rush over the twilight crossroads, „I want to meet you”, I have this feeling inside me, which as the clouds floating in the sky, they encountered, melted and disappeared. Since when have we passed by each other… and yet somehow I’m looking for you… I want to meet you… I wrote this to the sky I’ll keep wishing this from now on again and again… still this very day too, gloriously… dearly… Like the blooming sunflowers towards the sunshine, I want to turn to you, GLORIOUS MY LOVE. If I turn to you, it sustains me, and if I breathe like this, I reborn. The wind, the town, everything seems so different, every day is somehow so COLORFUL. The silly things, the happy things, I don’t hide anything inside me, but mostly I give them to you forever. I want to meet you, I wrote this to the starry sky, the warmth as eternal light, even if we’re apart, always illuminates my heart. Though the turn of the seasons sometimes disturbs us, I always want to look only at you, GLORIOUS MY LOVE. I want to meet you… I wrote this to the sky, I’ll keep wishing this from now on again and again… still this very day too, gloriously… dearly… I want to meet you, I wrote this to the starry sky, the warmth as eternal light, even if we’re apart, always illuminates my heart. Like the blooming sunflowers towards the sunshine, I want to turn to you, GLORIOUS MY LOVE. Forever… Trivia *It sold a total of 14,305 copies and reached #9 on the Oricon weekly chart.http://helloproject.wikia.com/wiki/Doki_Doki_Baby/Tasogare_Kousaten External Links *Hello! Project's single CD site (Official Japanese site) *UP Frontworks single CD site (Official Japanese site) References Category:Ending Themes